A Scream In The Dark
by Selena Hufflepuff
Summary: Harry finds out a secret passage in the common room that will certainly lead him to some hidden place but what is he going to find down there?


**Disclaimer: Characters are not mine as you all know, lol. I wish they were though.**

**Summary: Harry finds out a secret passage in the common room that will certainly lead him to some hidden place but what is he going to find down there?**

**A/N: Ok, I wrote this story for an assignment for the Writing Course on the "Third Floor Corridor" site (you should really check it out the link is in my profile ;))**

**Now, about the timeline, let us just imagine that Hogwarts actually opened after Harry's 6th year and that most of the students returned to the school to finish their education. Let us believe that Harry, Ron and Hermione also returned to the school with the others and that they kept searching the Horcruxes inside and outside the school. After all they always managed to leave Hogwarts whenever they wanted to, so it would be no problem doing it again.**

**The first part of this story it wasn't written by me. It was written by my fellow/teacher Heartdamoose (best known as Moose) to whom I dedicate this Fic (hope you like it Gal). The second part of the story was written by me so please read it and tell me what you think :).**

**A Scream In The Dark**

**First part**

Harry Potter was exhausted. His bones creaked stubbornly from all the labor they had been through from the Quidditch practice he had just come from, and just the task of keeping his eyes open was a hard one.

He walked, well actually, he more or less shuffled, across the common room floor towards the heavens that was called his nice soft bed.

There was a pop behind him. Being the exhausted person he was, his reaction was slow and he sluggishly turned around, wondering just what that noise was. However, all signs of sluggishness, laziness, or fatigue had evaporated from his body in the time period of a half a second as his eyes widened in shock.

The nicest chair in the common room had disappeared, and in its place was a cleanly cut hole, bathing in darkness. He walked over to it curiously, and leaned next to the hole. There was a ladder leaning down, and waves of curiosity rushed through him as he wondered just what was down there.

**Second part**

All Harry's senses were telling him to stay away from that hole, to go to bed and have some good sleep. It could be dangerous, after all who had opened that hole? It certainly was a trap or something so he certainly shouldn't go down there. But the fact was that Harry was a Gryffindor, a very curious one as a matter of fact, and he wouldn't just go to bed after such an amazing thing had happened right in the middle of the common room; he needed to know what had happened, who had done that and why. And… a sudden thought crossed his mind…

What if someone was in danger, what if someone needed his help? Without thinking any longer over the issue, Harry started slowly descending the ladder. As he did so he was very careful so that he wouldn't make any noise which would surely alert whoever it was down in that sort of secret passage.

The hole was larger and darker then he could have guessed; it was very deep as well and it took him an eternity to get to the bottom. He slipped and tripped a couple of times in the ladder which creaked under his heavy feet. He could feel the clouds of dust that he was causing while descending and he was almost positive that no one had been there for a long time… probably in centuries.

Harry was starting to think that the ladder had no end when he suddenly hit firm ground. His breathing was heavy and the beats of his heart were accelerated from the effort and the excitement. He dried the beads of sweat on his forehead with the sleeve of his robes and took a deep breath. When he finally looked around him Harry saw that he was in a very dark tunnel, so dark that the only thing he could see apart form himself was a fading yellow light very far in what undoubtedly was the end of the passageway.

"Lumos." he muttered but the light on his wand seamed to have no use in there, it was as if the dark engulfed the small light.

With his heart beating a little faster than usual he followed the path without tripping, which was an achievement since he couldn't see a thing. Stretching both arms he could feel that there were walls and that the tunnel wasn't very large. He walked during what seemed to him like hours but it couldn't have been more than ten or twenty minutes he finally left the tunnel to the yellow light just to find out that he was in another long tunnel. He felt surprised when he perceived that the light was coming from a candle on a wall. How could that be, if no one had been there for so long how could the candle still be burning, unless it was magical, which he believed it was the truth. He looked around curiously and saw that the Gryffindor's emblem was carved in the walls. He touched the symbol thoughtfully and suddenly he perceived that… that place was probably another secret chamber from another founder… It was Gryffindor's place where he probably had hidden all his secrets and treasures; would it be possible that he could find there a horcruxe? He truly hoped so. Feeling completely thrilled by his discovery Harry decided that he would follow the path to get acquainted with it and then he would get back to get Ron and Hermione, so that they could search the place carefully.

Harry kept walking as noisily as he could, which was very difficult because that place echoed every little noise and made it look much louder. He turned a corner to the left and he found himself in front of two other dark tunnels. Harry stopped on his tracks and thought about his situation for a moment. Should he go on or should he get back to the common room and call Ron for help? After a brief fight against himself he decided against the second choice. Ron was ill, he had a bad cold and he was surely fast asleep. Hermione was certainly in the girl's dormitories studying with Ginny. Besides he could manage to do that all by himself, he was no coward and, even if he was, there was no one, nothing out there; he was completely alone. A little noise coming from the left tunnel made him doubt about his last thought and he lost some of his self assurance. A sudden thought crossed his mind as he recalled the Slytherin's basilisk; what if Gryffindor also had a magical creature protecting that place? He couldn't help the shiver that ran through his body as he thought of the possibilities, acromantulas, dragons… Harry took in a tremulous breath, while trying to change the track of his thoughts; he would go to the end no matter what.

_So right or left_, he thought and quickly decided to go through the right passageway… partly because of the noise that he had heard from the left, although he would never admit that out loud. He took a few slow paces and he was once again engulfed by shadows. He kept walking as fast as he could without making much noise, the darkness and the dusty air were oppressing him and he wanted to leave that place as soon as he could. Unexpectedly another distant noise from behind him made Harry stop again totally alarmed and he dropped his wand. The reverberating noise it made startled him; he never though that dropping a wand would make so much noise. Breathing heavily and with his heartbeats accelerated he waited in absolute silence for a while. Had someone followed him? If that was the case than he would be certainly caught quickly after that noise. Was there any creature on those tunnels? He didn't even want to think about that. But, although he felt like he was being observed the fact was that the passageway was in complete silence to the point that he started to think that he had imagined everything.

Harry kept walking and was about to leave that tunnel when he heard hastened steps getting closer to him from his right. Although he couldn't see a thing he grabbed his wand so fiercely that his fingers hurt; he wouldn't die without putting a big fight.

All of sudden the steps stopped and someone… or something was breathing really close to him, so close that he could almost feel it in his skin and his heart almost stopped.

"Who's there?" he shouted threateningly pointing his wand in all directions. But in that same moment someone bumped into him and they both fell to the ground. Harry had lost his wand and he tried to get the person off of him so that he could retrieve it.

"Harry?" shrieked a tremulous voice.

"Hermione?" Harry said half-shocked, half-relieved but extremely surprised. Of all the things and people he was expecting to see down there Hermione was the last one "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing but… oh, Harry I'm so glad you're here, something terrible happened." She said hastily and he perceived that she was very disturbed.

"What is it Hermione, what happened?" he asked anxiously as he helped her getting up "Would you please calm down and tell me everything?" Harry remembered that they were alone in a strange place and that probably someone else was out there. But he didn't care about noises anymore he only wanted to know what had dragged her to that place and suddenly he understood what had happened.

"It's… it was Ginny, Harry." the words sank slowly on his grieving heart. He knew it; Hermione wouldn't have gone to that place alone without a strong reason. Someone or something had caught Ginny and he only hoped it wasn't the one he was thinking about "We were in the common room chatting and… and she was sat in a chair but suddenly I heard some kind of a pop and when I looked at her she had disappeared, there was only a hole in the place of the chair. I hadn't time to call anyone. You were in the Quidditch practice and Ron was already asleep. If I had called a teacher I would have been wasting time and... and… I had to save her, Harry, there was no time. I hadn't time to think so I descended the stairs and tried to find her in this… sort of maze… but I couldn't find her Harry…" she cried nervously "I don't know where she is and… and I was so scared. I felt like there was someone watching me…

"Yeah, I felt that too." answered Harry straightening his glasses.

"Did you?" she asked worriedly "This place is so dark and oppressive that when I heard some big noise echoing through the maze I just… I just ran as fast as I could in this darkness."

"That was me, Hermione. I dropped my wand… sorry." he apologized.

"Oh… it was you?" she asked sounding very embarrassed "I fell three times until I get here and then I felt that someone was close to me and I stopped… I've never been so scared in my whole life." She confessed and Harry perceived that she was very ashamed.

"It's ok, Hermione." He said hugging her gently although his heart was completely drenched in fear for Ginny. If something had happened to her he wouldn't bear it. "Everything will be fine, you'll see. Now let's get Ginny." he finished determined and he saw Hermione nodding through the shadows.

Together they walked through tunnels after tunnels and rooms full of that strange yellow light; choosing many paths. Right, left… right… and right again but it seamed to be no way out of that maze and there was no sign of Ginny anywhere. He was so worried about her if someone had hurt her he would kill them with his bare hands.

When after an hour or so Harry stated that they were lost. Hermione just hushed him and retorted that it was no problem because they could use the Four-Point Spell to get back. Harry was about to tell his friend about the discovery he had made about Gryffindor, since she was so nervous that she hadn't noticed the symbols on the walls, when they heard a soul searing scream that froze them both to the ground.

"Oh, my God" cried Hermione grabbing Harry's arm fiercely "Ginny!" she sobbed as he looked to the direction from where the scream had come.

"That way." said Harry anxiously and grabbing Hermione he followed the echoes of the scream. It was in that precise moment that they started hearing heavy steps running from behind them and more steps to the left.

"Harry!" cried Hermione but he just dragged her along running blindly. There were so many steps that he couldn't know from where they were coming, it seamed to him like they were being surrounded from everywhere. Their breathings were heavy and Harry felt his heart thumping furiously against his ribs but he had only one thing on his mind, saving Ginny and Hermione; he wouldn't let anyone harm them and he would die before someone or... something touched any of them.

Suddenly Harry bumped against someone and at the same time they were hit hard by another person and they were, once again, on the floor; a mass of bodies. Hermione yelled and Harry heard her hit one of the aggressors.

"What are you doing, Hermione?" said the well known voice of Ronald Weasley "That hurt really badly."

"Ron!" yelled Harry and Hermione at the same time.

"What are you doing here?" asked Hermione deeply concerned "You shouldn't have left you're bed you're ill, Ron.

"I heard some noise in the common room and I went to see what happened." he answered in an ill voice "I saw Harry disappearing throgh a hole in the ground. I called him but he didn't hear me so I followed him but I had problems descending the stairs because of this stupid fever."

"So it's your steps I've been hearing" remarked Harry feeling totally embarrassed for the fear he had felt.

"Guys!" said a week voice from the ground where the form of a body was still laid "Could someone help me up?"

"Ginny!" they all cried while hugging her.

"Are you ok?" asked Hermione tearfully.

"I was, until I found you." she retorted angrily

"What happened to you?" asked Harry eagerly as he grabbed her hand to help her, the relief and emotion he was feeling for having Ginny safe with him was so great that the words came out in a whisper.

"Well as I was talking with Hermione that stupid chair fell down, almost making me die from the shock but than I landed softly in the end of a passageway. It was so dark that I couldn't see anything; that's why I only perceived that I wasn't alone when someone pulled my hair and started dragging me along a tunnel." She explained with a look of anger in her beautiful features. "Of course I fought back so that stupid thing just stunned me. When I woke up I was alone and tied up in a room deprived of everything apart from a candle that illuminated very well the room." Ginny paused when they heard a soft noise and Harry looked around them very alarmed. Whoever attacked Ginny was able to use magic and was on the loose on those tunnels.

"I heard some awful noises from another room, it seemed like a creature and I panicked. Thankfully I knew a good spell that set me free, can you believe that the stupid left my wand with me? Anyway I flee from there but what's really strange is that no one tried to stop me and… why are you all here anyway?

"I came after you, of course" retorted Hermione "but this two came here just out of curiosity." she finished with a light chuckle. As they talked Harry was feeling more and more nervous, the feeling of being observed was increasing second by second and Ginny's words about a creature had filled his heart of apprehension.

"Stop fighting, you two!" he cried, interrupting Ron and Hermione's discussion about the reasons that had brought them all to that place. Harry could guess, even in the dark, their insulted expressions because of his interruption. "Come on we have to leave these tunnels; whoever dragged Ginny is still here and… and what if they have a creature here?" he shared his fears. "and why did they do this to her, can't you see? What if this is a trap to catch us, what if…

"Well, well, well" said a sneering voice in the shadows and all of a sudden a bright light filled what Harry saw now, was a big room. Like all the others it was empty and had the symbol of Gryffindor House in the walls. Blinking and with his eyes burning at the sudden light Harry saw Pansy Parkinson heading in their direction with an evil smirk distorting her face. "Trying to run away from us? Oh, how rude of me, I forgot to tell you… It seams like Mr. Potter is right after all… it was a trap" without uttering a single word or trading a look, they all drew out their wands and pointed them at Pansy but she just laughed and clapped her hands. "What a brave bunch you are… it's such a pity you're only four and we are…

She trailed off grinning and, as if on cue, from the shadows of the various tunnels appeared Crabbe, Goyle, Millicent Bulstrode, Theodore Nott, Blaise Zabini and more five or six Slytherins all of them with threatening expressions and their wands at the ready.

"… so many more." finished Pansy with a loud laugh "Well I have to tell that I'm surprised as to how stupid you all are. We got the Weasley girl because we only wanted Potter but the trap worked better than we expected and we have his friends as well." Pansy talked to the crowd of Slytherins and they all laughed. Ginny moved her wand looking like she was going to kill Pansy but Harry grabbed her arm while he thought furiously on a way out of that.

"Now, now be reasonable Weasley girl don't be silly because you have no importance to the Dark Lord and I can as well get rid of you.

"Oh, yeah I'd like to see you try" retorted Ginny furiously as Hermione positioned her self at her friend's side and Ron seamed to be about to hex Pansy.

Harry pondered their situation; they were only four and as easy as it would be defeating Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle and Millicent, there were all the others. Of course they had fought and deceived the Death Eaters and they had also been outnumbered by then but he needed time and the best way was to get them talking like he had done to the Death Eaters in the Department of Mysteries. The security of his friends was more important to him than anything and if they attacked the Slytherins would strike back and they were clearly in disadvantage. Yet none of them lowered their wands.

"So you did all this… this whole plan just to get me?" he said with a half-smile "I'm impressed."

"Don't you feel so important Potter because you will die at the hands of the dark lord." said Pansy while playing recklessly with her wand.

"Will I?" he mocked. Pansy's face contorted but she sniggered after a while.

"Don't you all feel stupid, you always feel so powerful but we got you." Harry moved his wand but he managed to control his anger.

"Where's your leader? Malfoy, I mean… oh I know; he's hidden with that murderer Snape, how brave of him…

"We don't have a leader we only work for the Dark Lord." hollered Nott.

"Oh, I see I touched a week point." Harry thought that if he would infuriate them enough, they would stand a chance.

"Draco is no coward." screeched Pansy angrily and Harry smiled inwardly as all her body trembled in anger "So shut up Potter or your girlfriend will suffer the consequences." it was creepy how she remembered him of Bellatrix Lestrange and Harry decided to talk more carefully for Ginny's sake.

"How did you find out this passage?" he asked because he knew that they were stupid enough to listen and answer him just for the glory of feeling superior.

"Oh, the Dark Lord knows this school as no one else and he told us about this Gryffindor chamber. Harry tried his best not to look at his friends. "Did you know about this chamber?" none of them answered.

"So, how did you open the passage?" asked Harry curiously and tried to ignore the satisfaction on Pansy's eyes as she started to explain.

"It's very simple, I would say that a Gryffindor would know all about the secret passages on their common room but then again you lot never were very smart.

Are you going to tell us or what?" yelled Ron impatiently.

"Calm down" Weasley!" threatened Zabini and Hermione grabbed Ron so that he wouldn't jump on the Slytherin.

"It's with a simple incantation hit at the entrance or on the chair" yelled Pansy who seamed to be very eager to tell them the whole story as she gave Blaise Zabini a warning look "that will open the passage but of course I won't tell you the incantation although I'm sure that Granger will find it out all by herself" she said scornfully.

"You're right about that." Replied Harry smiling at his friend but Hermione was to nervous to pay him attention "So how did you planned this?"

"Well, well, well Mr. Potter, aren't we so curious today?"

"Yes I am; I want to know how you got to catch me if I'm so much better than all of you." Hermione and Ron laughed but Ginny was still looking fiercely at Pansy who seemed to have been hit on the face.

"Well you're not as smart as you think or you wouldn't have fallen in the trap." She spat.

"Of course I would, it's Ginny we're talking about. I would never let anyone harm her." he said through gritted teeth.

"Yeah we all know that and we also know that you stupidly broke up with her thinking that the Dark Lord wouldn't go after her to use it against you. Well I have news for you Potter… you were wrong, we all now you _love her_." She mocked.

Harry felt his blood boiling on his temples… as the truth sank within him; he had broken up with Ginny for nothing.

"Of course we were not expecting Granger and Weasley to come as well but now that they are here they will serve the purpose" she said as all Slytherins laughed.

"But how did you know that Ginny would be sat on the chair when you cast the spell?" asked Harry furrowing his eyebrows as Hermione tried to stop Ron and Ginny from hexing the others.

"That's so simple, Potter. Colin Creevey is always talking about_ Ginny Wealsey_ and how_ she likes to sit on the best chair of the common room waiting for Harry Potter to come from the Quidditch practice_."She said in a teasing tone and Harry thought that he should have a conversation with Creevey about talking about his girl… that is… Ginny. "So we just waited for the right moment to cast the incantation and see what would happen. Harry kept thinking furiously.

"If it's like you say then why did it open to me?" he asked confused.

"Oh, come on Potter, you're brighter than that" sniggered Pansy "we opened it of course.

"What if someone else was in the common room."

"No one else is in the common room at that hour, according to Creevey; and he even told some friends at what hour you use to arrive at the common room. He is very useful, you know?" Harry really needed to talk with Creevey about his obsession with him and Ginny."

"Enough!" said Nott aggressively "Pansy would you stop this useless conversation, will you surrender or not, Potter?"

"Shut up, I want him to know" yelled Pansy. "I've waited long enough to make this Gryffindors pay and it's not you who is going to spoil it." an idea started to take shape on Harry's head as the two Slytherins fought and the others looked from one to another slightly confused. He looked around at his friends, apparently Pansy and Nott were the leaders; if they managed to put them against each other they would all be lost.

"Why did you let Ginny run away?" he asked loud enough to make himself clear.

"Oh, that was funny" said Pansy giving Nott a superior look "she thought she was free while all the time we knew where she was and we could have caught her whenever we wanted. You know Potter we have been studying this maze for a long time now and it has no secrets for us. But what we were expecting was that she called out your attention so that we could get you.

"Good for you but are you sure you all have worked together?" he asked looking meaningfully at Nott "What if there's a traitor amongst you who have warned Hermione and Ron to help out… because everybody knows that together we are invincible." a silence followed his question and he looked at his friends perceiving that their time was coming as Slytherins looked at each other. But he felt surprised when both Pansy Parkinson a Theodore Nott walked to be in front of them and she talked coldly.

"Look Potter" she showed them an harm where they could see the Dark Mark Hermione gasped and Harry felt a chill running through his spine; they were all Death Eaters. Voldemort had an army of young Death Eaters inside the school; why didn't that surprise him?

"Death Eaters would never betray the Dark Lord, Potter." said Pansy coldly "Now surrender or you will all pay."

"No Harry!" said Hermione and Ron at the same time.

"We are in this together and we will fight to the end." she finished and the Slytherins laughed. Harry thought about it, he had promised himself that he would never let anyone harm them so he took a step forward, he would find a way to come back alive…

"Expelliarmus!" Harry heard Ginny's word before he could stop her, she had a fierce look to her features and even if he had tried he wouldn't have stopped her because all of a sudden a fight began.

Ron and Hermione were back to back throwing spells in all directions while the Slytherins, whether by confusion or lack of ability seemed to be losing but Harry knew that the situation would change quickly so he grabbed Ginny's arm while tossing a spell at Goyle.

"Run!" it wasn't a request it was an order but Ginny stared at him fiercely.

"Never, I won't live you here."

"Run Ginny, you shouldn't have done that?"

"I won't run." she yanked her harm from his hands and quickly joined Ron and Hermione in the fight. The room was a blur of light, spells were being thrown from everywhere and Harry jumped between Hermione and Nott to help her out. He stunned him and pulled Ginny out of the way from a hex. They were only four and yet, they were winning. Ron was fighting against Crabbe and another Slytherin; Ginny had just thrown Millicent against a wall with the power of her spell and Hermione alone had taken care of three other young Death Eaters. Harry was very proud of his little group as he fought with Blaise Zabini.

"DA classes were really good for us." muttered Ron by his side but he had barely finished the words when he was hit in the chest by a spell which made him fall half-unconscious.

"Ron!" cried Hermione running to kneel next to him and quickly checked him out. Harry protected them both with his body but he had been distracted long enough and the next thing he knew he felt a hard fist on his face and he fell to the ground losing his wand and he saw Goyle sniggering above him. He should have known that it would be impossible to fight all those Slytherins at the same time. There was no use in fighting, he would just surrender. He thought dejectedly as he dried the blood from his mouth but when he lifted his eyes he saw something that changed his mind. As if in slow motion he watched dizzily as Crabbe picked Ginny's unconscious body and took her with him, his fury blinded him. No one would take Ginny from him.

Harry rolled on the floor before Goyle could hit him again; he grabbed his wand and hexed him taking great pleasure in it as Goyle was tossed violently against a wall. He stood up and ran after Crabbe, he wanted to make him suffer he wanted to torture him, cut him to pieces… but he was not like Voldemort, yet he would make him pay.

_Levicorpus_

He thought quickly while pointing his wand at Crabbe's back; with a shout of surprise he flipped and in a second he was upside down by his ankle. Harry saw by the corner of his eyes, that Hermione had returned to the fight as she hexed a Slytherin that was trying to hit him. He grabbed Ginny from the floor, dodging the spells and he took her to Ron who was trying to get up.

"Ron, take her out of here." He demanded.

"You take her, I won't leave." yelled Ron standing up and grabbing his wand.

"Take her Ron, please" he cried helplessly with Ginny in his arms.

"No!" Ron joined Hermione and Harry felt his ribs burning with a spell but he didn't move. They were losing, they were alone. Hermione had fallen unconscious, Ron was fighting alone… they were lost so he gently put Ginny on the ground.

"Stop it alright" he yelled "I surrender…" the fight stopped all of a sudden and a silence filled those empty walls as all Death Eaters stared at Harry.

"No you don't!" said an unsuspected voice and Harry looked up to find himself face to face with Neville Longbottom, Ernie Macmillan and Michael Corner; and behind them the best part of the remaining DA. As much surprised as Harry was he couldn't help but feel relieved that they were all there, the Dumbledore's Army… after all they were still together as a group. The DA quickly joined Ron and Harry in the fight which was fiercer than ever but in a few minutes Pansy cried out:

"Retreat! Retreat!" and all Slytherins ran unable to fight them all back.

"Shall we get them?" asked Seamus Finnigan, with a light chuckle.

"No, we get them other day." answered Harry running worriedly to Ginny who was now awaking, thanks to Susan Bones who had taken care of her and Hermione.

Harry was bleeding from his mouth, his ribs hurt but as he hugged Ginny he was happier than he hadn't been for a long time.

"How did you know we were here?" asked Hermione who was trying to stand up with Ron's help; she had a cut in her forehead but seemed to be ok overall.

"I called them." said Neville proudly.

"Well with the increasing of war and after all that happened last year we decided that we really needed to fight, Harry." said Anthony Goldstein bravely.

"So we kept an eye in our coins." added Susan Bones.

"We have perceived that the only way to win this war is by standing together and fight" said Ernie "and house unity has proved more than once to be very useful." they all laughed at that.

"But how did you…" started Hermione but Neville cut her off.

"I had just entered in the common room when I saw Ron going down through a hole and I thought that something might be wrong because why else would he be doing such a stupid thing, ill as he was." Harry and Hermione exchanged amused glances but didn't say nothing." So I used the coin in hope that someone might come and the truth was that this lot came to join me; of course they now know the password to our common room but we can change that." they laughed at that.

They were all eager to leave that place and together they walked in silence until they reached to foot of the ladder. Harry helped the girls and he was the last one to go up; after looking around them at that darkness with the yellow light in the end. He hoped that the next time he'd go down there to search the horcruxes he wouldn't have to bear so many dangers. But when they were in the middle of the ladder a sudden tumult of screams and running filled the maze of tunnels; apparently someone or something had startled the Slytherins. And when an inhuman screech filled that place Harry felt them all shudder and their breathings accelerated as they hurried up the ladder.

"Colloportus!" said Hermione breathless as soon has Harry left the hole.

"Should we help them?" he asked laughing nervously while he thought that Slytherins didn't know that maze as well as they thought after all.

"What was that?" asked Ron with a frightened expression on his face.

"It was a Griffin." said Hermione and when she felt all eyes laying on her curiously she sighed and explained "It's a strange creature which has the front body of an eagle and hindquarters of a lion. They are usually used to guard treasures.

"How do you know it's a Gryffin" asked Luna very serious "it could be anything."

"Well before we started fighting I noticed that the symbol of Gryffindor was on the walls so, probably that was a secret chamber of Godric Gryffindor himself. Actually Pansy Parkinson said it was so…" trust Hermione to notice that in that stressful situation, thought Harry "Well joining all we know it's easy to guess that he would choose a Gryffin to protect his chamber." She exchanged a look with Harry and he perceived that she had thought that the maze was a great place to hide a horcruxe.

"Well, thanks guys." said Harry feeling the weight of that terrible day laying on his shoulders and weakening him. The only thing he wanted was to go to his warm, soft bed and sleep.

"No problem!" said Terry Boot "That's why we're here, after all; and we wanted for a long time to teach a lesson to those arrogant Slytherins.

"Yeah, you thought you would have fun alone, Harry?" asked Dean with a laugh.

"We owed you for not being with you last year when they attacked Hogwarts." said Justin and Harry noticed that they all looked ashamed by that.

"Well what matters now is that we are still a team" finished Ginny as all non-Gryffindors left the common room; it would do no good that McGonagall would find out that they had all been there.

"Well, at least everything ended well." said Neville sitting on a chair "But you have to tell us what happened."

"Tomorrow we will" replied Ginny tiredly and Harry smiled at her before looking at the remaining group of DA members.

"Colin, we need to talk." he said firmly and as he dragged his classmate to a corner he was thinking about the dangers they would have to face when they needed to get down there again. But at that moment he only knew one thing, they would never get Ginny again.

**Please read and review and remember that this was written for acool assignment so please don't flame me if you don't like it all that much :)**


End file.
